Sakura and Clover
by Seraphim of Death
Summary: Rei falls in love with a young lord from Jupiter, they go to a ball together and the two of them finally tell each other the way they feel. Then the ball is attacked by a woman who calls herself Queen Mau.


Sakura and Clover  
By. Sailor Starblade  
  
Princess Mars stood in front of the throne with the other senshi. Queen Serenity had asked them to come because they were getting ready for Endymion's birthday. Serenity was currently flitting about the room, talking out loud as one of the younger Palace scribe hurriedly wrote down her instructions. The poor guy was trying as hard as he could, but Rei could see that he was having problems.  
  
"Serenity-sama, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Jupiter asked. Serenity blinked, looked at the scribe and asked,  
  
"Am I going too fast?"  
  
The scribe cleared his throat and looked into the Queen's blue eyes. Then he looked away, "Well, your Highness, you have been-I mean-"  
  
"He can barely keep up." Mars interrupted. "Poor thing is trying to keep up with you. We know you want the King's birthday to be perfect, but you have to think about those who serve you. It makes you a better queen when you do."  
  
Princess Pluto, who had been standing at the door as Mars spoke, clapped suddenly. Mars and the others turned around and Serenity looked up. She frowned as if there was something wrong with what she was looking up and Pluto only smiled.  
  
"She is right, Your Highness." Pluto did a little bow, which was almost insulting but Serenity thought nothing of it. "You don't really think about what everyone else feels, you try to be kind, but you don't listen neither do your servants tell you because they are so in awe."  
  
"I see…" Serenity said. She looked at the scribe and smiled, "I'll go slower now." The scribe smiled and she continued. Venus turned to Pluto and started to talk to her. Mercury looked at Jupiter and the two of them left. Rei started at Serenity, then Venus and Pluto. Then she looked toward the door and left out of it, walking down the wide hallway. Courtiers smiled and waved at her as she passed. She picked up her red gown, and harried down the hall. At the end of the hall, she stopped. She could go back to her room, but she didn't want to face that empty bed. She looked toward the garden and a flash of black caught her eye. She stepped inside, thinking that it was the King and was surprised to see a handsome man in a green kimono, which meant that he had came from the moon colony at Jupiter. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside and looked around. This was Venus' garden as it was filled with yellow daisies.  
  
"Hello." He spoke, softly in her ear. "If I'm in your way, I can go."  
  
"No, stay here as long as you like." He smiled and bowed to her. She turned away, a blush trying to show on her cheeks. He looked at her sideways, admiring how beautiful she looked when she was blushing then said,  
  
"You're Princess Mars, right?"  
  
"Yes." Mars replied, looking at him again. He kissed her hand and bowed once again. She looked into his odd yet beautiful golden eyes and she could feel her face burn again. She turned away and she did not see the sadness creep into those golden orbs.  
  
"Mars-hime, I am Lord Brendan. I came here because I know that most of the courtiers are elsewhere, trying to get a look at the Queen and her beautiful senshi." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "However, I am glad to meet you now."  
  
"I'm glad to meet you as well, Brendan-san." Mars said. "I would very much like to get to know you as well." Brendan smiled and took her hand again. The two walked around the whole garden, talking softly to each other and occasionally when they thought the other wasn't looking; they would stare at the others' face.  
  
While they were talking and walking, Pluto and Venus walked past. Venus stopped and pulled Pluto in a un- princessly manner so that she could look at the two of them walking about her garden. Pluto's eyes went wide then narrowed as she thought. 'Is this what I think it is?' Pluto thought. "Maybe, we should leave them alone."  
  
"Can't we watch for a little bit? Mars hasn't been happy sense Chad died, she needs some happiness."  
  
"Hai, we all do." Pluto said, a bit sadly. "However, it would not be proper if we watched her like television." Venus nodded, even as she didn't agree but she could ask Mars about it later. That idea made her feel much better and she let Pluto lead the way.  
  
Mars looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh Brendan, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to refill my section of the Machine." Brendan, who knew about the Machine, that enabled the Inner Princesses to power the force field that covered Crystal Tokyo. He let his hand drop from her waist and she kissed his cheek as if in apology. With a bow, he watched her sweep out and he left to go back to his apartment on Io Colony. There he could be alone to pleasure himself and think about the raven-haired Princess of Mars.  
  
Meanwhile, Mars made it just as the others surrounded the machine. Venus glared at her as she came in, and Mars glared back. She didn't understand what the Love Senshi problem was anyway. Mercury shook her head and Mars stood beside her. They gripped each other's hand and begin the first part of the sequence.  
  
"Venus Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Mercury Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Mars Eternal, Make Up!"   
  
The four senshi glowed the color of the symbol on their foreheads and transformed into their Eternal fukus. They had gained Eternal Power, after Serenity became Neo Queen Serenity and ruled for several years. Their Eternal form would power the Machine better than their Super forms. The Machine glowed with each of their powers until it was completely full. They stepped back, dazed with using so much of their power. Then each of them were taken to their rooms by their maidservants, given a huge dinner with wine, then made to fall asleep for a couple of hours.  
  
Of all of the senshi, only Mars couldn't sleep. For that, she lay on her bed still in her eternal fuku, her hair clouding her face. Sweat poured down her neck and back and everything ached. She closed her eyes and imagined Brendan sitting beside her on the bed, nude except for a pair of boxers. His muscular arms working the kinks out of her back, those kind eyes looking down with sympathy, that smile of his filled with love for her, she wanted him bad. She had not taken a lover for a long time sense Chad and the lost of him tore at her heart. She reached for the glass of wine and proceeded to get herself very drunk.  
  
Meanwhile, Brendan stared at the vid screen, his hand stuck down his pants and his mouth open in a silent cry. He hadn't touched his self in a long time because no one had struck him like she did. He could tell that she was interested in him as well. He wanted her more than anything and would have killed to have her in his arms. He growled to his self, this had not been so hard to do a few moments ago. With the other hand, he entered in a secret code and a porno flick came on. Smiling, he relaxed and started to watch.  
  
He squeezed his harden cock and moaned loudly. He could just imagine Rei lying there with only her hair as a sheet. He started to rub himself, moaning and twisting on the silken sheets. It wasn't long before he skirted into his hand. He sniffed his cum then licked it off his fingers. He was surprised to find that he tasted sweet. He laughed softly to himself then lay sideways on his bed, pumping his cock until he fell asleep.  
  
Rei threw the last bottle of Crystal whiskey over her bed. She hiccupped then spread her legs wide and stuck her fingers into her pussy. She started to pump slowly at first then a little faster. With her other hand, she reached up and cupped her breast, looking at it she bent down and began to lick and nip at it. All you could hear was the squishy sound of her fingers pumping themselves into her. She threw her head back and moaned low and loud. Then she started pumping louder, thrusting her fingers in harder and pulling and tugging on her nipple even more. She moved to the other one and started on that one.  
  
Meanwhile, Minako was walking by her room when she heard Rei moan. She pushed the door back a bit and looked inside. She saw Rei with her fingers thrust inside her pussy, juice flowing all over her hand and legs. Her head bent over one of her beasts, liquor bottles all around her floor.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing?" Minako asked. Rei looked up and moaned not quite seeing or hearing Minako. Minako crept to the bed and started to strip. She pulled off her orange silk gown and threw it on the floor, then her panties. She moved Rei's hand and stuck her own inside of Rei. Rei's eyes focused for a moment on Minako but she was too aroused to tell the blonde to go away.  
  
"Faster, Faster!" Rei panted to Minako. Minako smiled and did what Rei wanted. She bent down and kissed Rei's cheeks and lips. She pried open Rei's lips with her tongue and the two girls started to passionately kiss. Minako had never kissed Rei; she had been the only one that she hadn't been with. She held Rei's hand up and licked the cum off it. Rei moaned, seeing Minako do this and she ducked down to suck and lick on Minako's nipple. Minako moaned and she still didn't stop pumping into Rei. Then she couldn't take it anymore, she laid Rei flat on her back, turned and bent over Rei's pussy. Rei moaned Minako's name then seeing Minako's wet pussy in her face, she reached up and started licking furiously at it. Minako moaned then started licking Rei's. The two girls continued to lick each other until they came. Minako fell off of Rei and lay beside her. Rei pulled Minako closer to her and fell asleep. Minako watched Rei, smiled and kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
  
The next day, Rei woke up and turned around. Minako lay nude, beside her still sleep. Rei's mind raced back to last night then glared at Minako. She couldn't believe the girl would take advantage of her while she was drunk. She looked at Minako closely and realized that she had taken as much advantage of Minako as Minako had of her. Rei groaned and shook her head.  
  
"What have I done?" Rei cried.  
  
"Num, num, Rei….good…" Minako whispered in her sleep. Rei's eyes widened and she woke up Minako. Minako blinked, smiled at Rei and started to lie back down.  
  
"Do you remember last night, Minako?" Rei asked, softly.  
  
"Yes. You were drinking, and you started masturbating when I saw you, I joined in. We fell asleep in each others arms."  
  
"And you don't see anything wrong with that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Should I? You're not my first and you looked awful lonely."  
  
"Promise me, Venus. Promise me, you will say nothing and I do mean NOTHING of what happened last night. For if you do I will-"  
  
"I won't say a word, Mars. I promise…" Minako said.  
  
"Thank you, now get out!" Minako looked shocked at Rei then realized that this was Rei's first time with her and the girl was obviously in shock.   
  
"Alright, goodbye Rei." Minako got dressed and left Rei alone. Rei slipped off her bed and started to clean up the bottles that she had drunk last night. She changed her sheets and remade the bed. Then she got in the shower and tried not to think about what happened last night.  
  
Brendan yawned and raised his head. Light flashed in his eyes and he closed them and stumbled out of bed. He closed the curtain and turned on the news. While the news was running, he took a quick shower and jumped back into bed so that he could watch.  
  
"…And in other news, in two days, Neo King Endymion celebrates his birthday. The Queen is going to have a ball in his honor and declare that day a holiday. For tickets to the ball, press the crystal at the bottom of your screen and you will be sent to the Crystal Tokyo line."  
  
Brendan used the control to beam the crystal and he was connected to an operator. The girl, for Brendan knew she was real and not a robot, had short dark hair and bright green eyes. She wore a blue jacket over a white shirt with had the emblem for Crystal Tokyo. A piece of blue crystal with a moon in the center of it, although he couldn't see the rest of her, he knew she was wearing a skirt.  
  
"Hello, Hitomi." Brendan said.  
  
"Hello, Lord Brendan. You want tickets to the Ball?"  
  
"Yes, Hitomi."   
  
She smiled and said, "Press your hand here." He did as she said and she met his eyes for the first time. "Who are you going to the Ball with?"  
  
"I think I'm going by myself, there is someone I want to meet there."  
  
"You mean, like one of the princesses?" Hitomi asked shyly.  
  
"Maybe." Brendan replied. "Probably."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Are you going to the Ball?" Brendan asked, ignoring Hitomi's question.  
  
"I don't know. I may…why do you ask?" Hitomi started to grin and he shook his head. She was very pretty and he knew that by the way she was acting that she wanted him to ask her. However, he only had feelings for one raven-haired woman, Princess Rei of Mars.  
  
"Just asking." Brendan said, with a smile.  
  
"Your ticket will arrive in four hours." Hitomi said, in an automatic voice. Brendan frowned, because that meant the girl was not happy with him. Before he could say anything, the screen went blank. Normally, he would of cursed but he didn't even care if Hitomi was upset. She would get over it, he knew.  
  
Rei sat down in the great hall and ate breakfast with Ami. The water senshi had barely touched her food because she was making a sort of map for all the lighting for the ballroom. Rei watched Ami half eat and she laughed. Ami glared up at her then smiled and blushed.  
  
"I guess I am not quite eating the way I should." Ami said, picking at her food.  
  
"You're barely eating…how was your night?" Rei asked, eating and watching her friend.  
  
"Pretty good, me and Tetsu spent the night making love." Ami said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." Rei said, with a smile on her face.   
  
"We did, he spent the night." Ami replied.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"He spent the night, he's been spending the last couple of nights here. He's upstairs right now in my room, still asleep." Ami looked past Rei with something like memory in her gaze. Rei was very jealous, but she schooled her expression into something a little less than that.  
  
"Is it serious?" Rei asked.  
  
"I think so, I really do." Rei started to answer when Makoto arrived, not looking so happy. She glared at Rei and Rei walked toward her.  
  
"Makoto, I-I…" Makoto said nothing for a longest time and Rei patiently waiting. "Why was she in your bed?"  
  
"Did you ask her, Mako-chan?" Rei asked; getting a bit upset herself.   
  
"No, I didn't. I wanted to hear it from you, I could smell your perfume on her body when she got into my bed."   
  
"I didn't ask for her to come you know, Minako is the Senshi of Love, she saw I was unhappy and let herself in. I was drunk and we had sex!" Rei heard a gasp and turned to see Ami, blushing furiously. Rei groaned and turned back toward Makoto's angry green eyes. "Ask her yourself, here she comes." Rei went back to her breakfast, eating angrily while Makoto and Minako talked. She glanced over to see that the conversation was not going very good. Makoto was at her side, this time quiet.  
  
"I am sorry, Rei-chan. Minako seems to think that everyone wants her services, when that is not so." Makoto looked over her shoulder at her lover to see the girl blushing brightly. Rei couldn't help but grin, Minako has struck out again.  
  
"Apology excepted, Mako-chan." Rei replied, sitting back down. Makoto sat down next to Minako, waved one of the maids over and asked for breakfast for both her and Minako. Minako looked over at Rei for a moment, but Rei ignored the blond.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san." Serenity said, as she came into the room, followed by her husband and the princess Usagi. They were immediately served and Serenity began to tell them today's business.  
  
"The ball will be a big success and the arrangements are now finished." Serenity said, kissing her husband's cheek. "It will be a wonderful party, also Helios said that he will be here to celebrate." The Queen smiled at the slow blush that crept over Usagi's cheek. Everyone knew that the teen Princess loved the Priest of Elysion.   
  
"Buns stop embarrassing your daughter like that." Usagi smiled at her daddy and Serenity looked slightly flustered. Endymion smiled at them both and stroked Serenity's cheek lightly. Rei couldn't help but feel even more jealous at this display of love. She couldn't wait for the ball tonight.  
  
Brendan put on his best tuxedo and stood in front of the mirror. For some reason, he had learned that all the men would have to wear masks for it was to be a masquerade party. Brendan penned the cape to his shoulder and put the mask over his eyes. He grabbed for his emerald-headed cane, given to him by Princess Jupiter herself.  
  
"Soon Rei, We will be dancing across the ballroom and everyone will be insanely jealous." He said aloud. Laughing at himself, he went to get some cologne. After spraying himself, he left his apartment and drove his hover car toward the palace.  
  
Inside the palace, the last minute food was being set out and prepared. Not only had traditional Japanese foods been served, but also delicacies from Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were among them. In the center of this, was an ice statue of Endymion behind a crescent moon.  
  
Serenity was wearing a long white gown, crowned with swan feathers at the top and bottom of the dress. A beautiful moonstone necklace was put around her throat. She wore moonstone earrings and on her head was a swan feather crown and swan feathers were put around her odangos as well. In her hand, was a swan feather mask on a stick, which she put up to her face to see who entered. She looked just like the princess in Swan Lake.  
  
Next to her, Endymion looked rather plain in his tuxedo and cape. A red mask was over his eyes and he held his wife's hand tightly. Together, they both looked like light and dark, but beautiful and handsome too. Next to him was Princess Usagi she was a flamingo. Dressed in a light pink gown with long pink gloves she was a site. She wore a small necklace of pink sapphires around her neck. On her head was a crown with pink feathers like a flamingo. In her hand, she has a simple silk pink mask with feathers at the top.  
  
On the other side of Usagi, Ami was dressed like a fairy. Her blue gown was made of chiffon and floated around her like a cloud. On her head, was a small blue sapphire crown to go with the necklace around her neck. She held a plain blue silk mask in her hand. On her back, were two small blue wings.  
  
Next to Ami, Makoto was starkly different. Instead of a dress, she wore kimono in a deepest green with flecks of gold in it as she moved. She wore a crown of emeralds and topazes in her hair, which she had pulled out of the ponytail and floated down her back. She wore green gloves and in her hand was a green mask with scales on it. She was dressed like an oriental dragon. She also has a fan in her other hand, which she fanned herself.  
  
On Serenity's other side, Rei wore a beautiful silk red gown. On her head was a crown of red feathers and around her neck, the clearest deepest red rubies. She wore long red gloves and in her hand was a red feather mask. To complete it, on her back were beautiful red and gold wings. She was a phoenix.  
  
Beside her was Minako, who had dressed in the palest pink gown that she could find. She wore a garland of pale pink roses on her head with ribbons coming from the back of it. On her neck, she wore pale pink diamonds to go with the earrings in her ear. She had short pink gloves and she had in her hand, a simple pale mink silk mask. She was a rose.  
  
It was this, which the courtiers saw when they entered the room and also what Brendan saw when he entered. However before he could go to Rei and ask for the first dance. The other Princesses from the outer kingdoms came. Neptune wore a silk gown with no crown and a simple sea green mask. She was the sea itself. Uranus wore a tuxedo in white and deep blue, with a mask on her face. Saturn wore a purple dress that was almost black; she has long purple gloves and a simple mask of the same color. Brendan shivered at what he realized she was: Death. He looked at Pluto, who dressed in a simple maroon gown with a mask on her face, instead of in her hand. She wore a crown of feathers on her head, she was a maroon bird found on Pluto called the Maiden Eagle.   
  
Serenity stepped forward and bowed to the Outer Senshi, they bowed back and Serenity faced the courtiers. "May the ball begin." Music began to play and people began to pick their partners. Rei watches as Brendan stood before her and offered his hand. Rei stepped down and smiled at him.  
  
"I am glad you came, Lord Brendan." Rei said, politely as they danced.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Rei-hime. I needed to see you again." Brendan replied. Rei's heart soared even as they were being formal to each other.  
  
"I missed you, my love." Rei whispered, "I thought about you all night and day. I couldn't wait to see you, Brendan." She touched his face gently and heard him gasp.  
  
"Oh, how I have wanted to hear you say those words, Beautiful One." He wanted to kiss her but there were too many people around. Rei noticed and gently pulled him toward one of the empty balconies. There weren't a lot because some of the others had come to seek out privacy as well.  
  
"Brendan, kiss me." Rei whispered. Brendan did just that; their lips touched first then he gently pried her mouth open and slid his tongue into it. Their tongues touched and dueled as he held her tightly, she gripped him and when they broke apart, Rei had moaned. The moan has aroused Brendan more than she knew. He kissed her again, a little more forcefully and she accepted it with force of her own. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  
"I love you, Rei."   
  
"Brendan, but we just met not to long ago." Rei said, shocked at his openness. Brendan cursed himself for saying that to her now. Rei saw the anger and hurt in his eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She spotted a bench and sat him down on it. Brendan said nothing for a long time then he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know this, Rei. But from the moment, I saw you I loved you. I never thought that I would ever meet you in person, but I loved you, Princess Rei. I love you even more now that we have met. You are my life and my love. It doesn't matter to me that you are a princess only that I love you and need you." Brendan stroked her cheek and closed his eyes. He felt a gentle kiss on his eyelids and heard her voice say,  
  
"I have a bad temper, Brendan. I can be very short with people but that's just the way I am. Are you willing to except this one bad thing about your Beautiful One?"  
  
"Yes!" Brendan said with feeling. "Of course, I must tell you I am not the most cleanest person and I like to drink quite a bit at times." Rei smiled and kissed him, "Let's go to my room." Brendan's eyes went wide at this and she stood up.  
Hitomi watched them leave, tears rolled down her face. She leaned back against the pillar, once again then turned to watch the couple kiss once more then disappear.  
"Hitomi, Hitomi!" a voice called from the pen in her hand.  
  
"Yes, Mistress." Hitomi spoke softly.  
  
"They are gone, what do you have to report?"  
  
"They have few except for the senshi, you can bring the others in now."  
  
"Good, Hitomi. You will have your revenge on her soon enough."  
  
"No one will take what is rightfully mine." Hitomi said with a grin.  
  
  
Rei dropped onto her bed and Brendan leaned over her, kissing her lips and neck. He removed the last piece of their clothing and Rei moaned as he impaled her. Rei smiled at him and he sighed, thrusting into her happily. While doing this, he kissed her lips and neck, and tugged at her nipples. Rei moaned and gasped, giving herself totally and fully to him. Neither one of them realized what was going on below them; it was only just the moment.  
  
"Oh, Brendan…" she moaned.  
  
Hitomi held her pen tightly and whispered, "Dios Power, Make Up!" Wind started to pick up around her feet, and Hitomi laughed. Golden ribbons flew around her body and lifted her in the air. She leaned back and raised her knee. The ribbons tightened on every part of her body, they disappeared and Hitomi was wearing a bodysuit. Her hair grew to her feet and turned gold, her eyes silted like a cat. Two neko ears appeared on her head and a tail appeared on her back. Ribbons thrust out from the bodysuit and made her skirt and collar. A golden staff with a hooked blade appeared in her hand. She laughed insanely and ran into ballroom, just as she heard the voice of her mistress.  
  
"I have waited many years to take what should be mine, Neo Queen Serenity." The queen glared at this woman, who called herself the Queen of Mau. The Queen of Mau was a tall woman with neko ears and a tail. She wore a gown of gold, woven from golden flax like out of a fairy tale.  
  
"These are my senshi." A group of neko wearing fuku came toward the Queen of Mau and bowed toward her. They all stood up and Mau smiled at Serenity.  
  
"This is Sailor Dios, she is an equivalent of you. You will find that she is a lot strong than you even at your power base right now. Her powers are soul and the sun." Dios smiled and bowed mockingly to Serenity.  
  
"This is Sailor Lyon, she is the equivalent of your Sailor Mars." A neko girl with dark wavy hair stepped up and stared at Serenity without even bowing. "Where is Mars?"  
  
"Busy." Venus replied, glaring at Mau. "She should be here." Mau said, nodding to Lyon.   
  
"Go find Princess Mars, she needs to be here." Lyon grinned and left, no one stopped her. Mau went to the third girl and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "This is Sailor Velio, the equivalent of Sailor Mercury." The neko girl with white hair simply grinned, but her eyes flashed with malice.  
  
"These are Sailors Ryon and Zion respectively. They are the same as Jupiter and Venus." The twin girls with the spiky green hair and green eyes grinned devilishly at them.  
  
A few moments later, Lyon came down with Mars and Brendan. Dios growled angry as he noticed how Brendan held tight to Mars' hand. The look of love passed between them for a moment, then Mars stared at Queen Mau.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Rei asked, angrily.  
  
"Queen Mau, soon Queen of all Crystal Tokyo." Mau said.  
  
"I will never bow to you." Rei replied, coldly.  
  
Mau just smiled, "Then you will die."  
  
"Mars Eternal, Make Up!" Mars shouted. The others shouted their attacks as well. Brendan started to glow suddenly and Mau gasped. From Brendan's back grew black wings and armor encased his body, Mars gasped seeing her lover transform.  
  
"Lyon Flame Temper!" Flames surround Lyon and several shoots of flame flew toward Mars and Brendan. Brendan wrapped his arms around Mars and his wings folded over the both of them. The fire hit Brendan's wings, but he just grinned.  
  
"Wrath of Mars!" Brendan yelled. He raises his arms and wings in the air. A ball of fire appeared over his hands then flew toward Lyon in a big stream.  
  
"Velio Cold Chill!" The attack stopped Brendan's attack and it exploded. Mau glared daggers at Brendan.  
  
"So you found one of the Archangel Knights, but he won't save you."  
  
"Wrath of Mercury!" a new voice yelled, knocking Lyon to the ground. Another Knight flew down and faced Mau. "There are two Knights now, Queen Mau."  
  
"Tetsu!" Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted. Archangel Knight Mercury smiled at his girlfriend and bowed. Mercury blushed, but her blush turned into a gasp when she saw Lyon preparing another attack.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bird!" A huge bird of ice froze Lyon before she could do the attack. Mercury knew it wouldn't be long before the girl would unfreeze but it would buy them some time. She ran over to Tetsu and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Attack!" Mau yelled.  
  
"Zion Lightning Super Shock!" Lightning suffused the young neko and she threw the attack toward the others.  
  
"Mau Super Cat Paw!" A paw made of energy flew toward the lightning, knocking it out of its path. Everyone turned to see Luna and Artemis in human form, wearing fuku and armor respectively. Luna glared at her,  
  
"I hoped this day would never come, mother!" Mau said, stepping forward.  
  
"Mother!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Yes, Serenity-sama. This is my mother, Queen Mau. So you did survive the destruction of Mau by Galaxia."  
  
"Mau was never destroyed, Luna. I made a deal with her; by giving her Nyanko I was able to keep my planet."  
  
"How could you, Mother!"   
  
"I did it to protect myself and my planet."  
  
"Then I will stop you from taking this one."  
  
"Ryon Heart Kiss!" Ryon kissed the air and a heart appeared there. She leaned back, letting the heart power up then she threw it at Mau. Mau didn't have time to do an attack and it hit her head on.  
  
"Luna!" Eternal Sailormoon cried. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Ryon dodged the attack, but it hit Dios. Dios stood up angrily and raised her staff.  
  
"Dios Sun Revolution!" Dios spun her staff and pointed it at Eternal Sailormoon. Suns flew out of the staff and headed toward Sailormoon. Endymion stood in front of her and pointed his staff in the air. A shield appeared just in time and bounced the attack back. Dios held her staff higher and it went back to its source in her staff.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Dios screamed in pain as the blast hit her stomach. Mau spun to help her senshi, when Jupiter screamed her attack.  
  
"Jupiter's Revenge!" A green glow went through the thunder senshi's body then appeared on her lightning rod. She pointed toward Mau and the huge attack destroyed her. Sailor Mau looked sadden, then she looked at the senshi.  
  
"Thank you, Uranus. Senshi of the Inner Planets, there is a way to end this you must heal these senshi and take their powers. Each of you has a healing attack use it!" Mau yelled. The inner senshi nodded and they turned to their counterparts.  
  
"Dios Sun Revolution!"  
"Lyon Flame Temper!"  
"Velio Cold Chill!"  
"Zion Lightning Super Shock!"  
"Ryon Heart Kiss!" Their attacks gathered and became one big ball of energy and power. The Inners nodded and each other started their healing attack.  
  
"Mars Flaming Spirit Heal!" Mars started to glow bright red and she smiled as flame few from her chest.  
  
"Mercury Waters Refresh!" Mercury held one hand up in the air and a bubble added to Mars' flame.  
  
"Jupiter Thunders Cleanse!" Jupiter's lightning rod crackled and lightning was added to the other two attacks.  
  
"Venus Loving Kiss!" Venus kissed her lips and a heart added to the others.  
  
"Silvery Moon Healing!" It was Princess Usagi, whose final healing attack was added and flew toward the others. The five attacks swallowed the others and headed to the Mau senshi. They were hit with the attack and they screamed out in pain. Each one fainted and Brendan gasped.  
  
"Hitomi!" he cried. Serenity looked at him, "You knew her?"  
  
"She was an operator, the one I always ordered things from. I never though she was one of the senshi." Brendan couldn't believe it, so Rei just held him. He smiled softly at her and bent his head on her shoulder.  
  
"No….N..o..NO! Brendan...was…to…be…mine…she…promised…" Rei looked down at Hitomi with disgust. Brendan looked at her hard then turned away, he could hear her bitterly cry and felt Rei hold on to him tightly. He kissed her softly and they went back to her bedroom.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Rei eventually married Brendan and they had two children, Riana and Momo. Ami turned out to be pregnant by Tetsuo and he married her. She had a little boy who she named Hitomu, after the broken girl who was Sailor Dios. Hitomi died of a broken heart and the others were banished. Luna no long grieves over her mother and helped the senshi many times as Sailor Mau.  
  
The End  



End file.
